mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:Песни
Последний день зимы, Песня о кексах, Искусство шитья, Тише!@, спать пора, Песня Искателей Знаков Отличия, Ты поделись!@, ты улыбнись, Дышит всё чудесами, Телеграмма в форме песни, Самый лучший вечер (песня) Самый лучший вечер, Сюда так попасть я мечтала, Полька Пони |раздел 1:2 название = Второй сезон |раздел 1:2 = Пусть лучший победит! (песня) Пусть лучший победит!, Пони!@, которую должны знать все, Круг друзей, Месяц со дня рождения, Танец поросёнка, Песня Флима и Флэма, Идеальный жеребец, Песня об улыбках, Кренки Дудл (песня) Кренки Дудл, Приветственная песня, У Кренки преданное сердце, СБДН, Ария Каденс, Любовь цветёт |раздел 1:3 название = Третий сезон |раздел 1:3 = Песня о провале, Баллада о Кристальной империи, Песня об успехе, Бэбс Сид (песня) Бэбс Сид, Наш амбар, Утро в Понивилле, То!@, что знак мне говорит, Помочь своим друзьям, Твой лучший друг, Баллада Селестии, Вот она!@, принцесса Сумеречная Искорка, Жизнь в Эквестрии |раздел 1:4 название = Четвёртый сезон |раздел 1:4 = Друзья с огромным сердцем, Летучие мыши, Щедрость, Навеки мы Эпплы, Стакан водички, Пинки — организатор вечеринки, Король — организатор вечеринок, Грусть Пинки, Дуракаваляние, Извинение Чиза, Любое желание, Мелодия деревьев, Сердце распахните музыке навстречу, Чудесный тоник Флима и Флэма, Рэп-история Чудомолний, Твой черёд придёт, Видишь радугу - вспомни |раздел 1:5 название = Пятый сезон |раздел 1:5 = В нашем городе, Сделаем замок домом, Полечу, Правила Рарити, Сёстры мы, Оставим след, Голосование, Пони!@, которой я быть хочу, Свет твоего знака, Эквестрия - моя страна, Спектакль, Магия в сердце, Эквестрия - моя страна (Реприза), Друзья с тобою навсегда |раздел 1:6 название = Шестой сезон |раздел 1:6 = В одиночестве, Канун Дня Очага снова тут, Попрощайтесь с праздником, Ростки прошлого (Часть 1 и 2), Настоящее Пинки, Будущее Луны, Канун Дня Очага снова тут (Реприза), Can I Do It On My Own, It's Gonna Work, Derby Racers, A Changeling Can Change, Find the Purpose in Your Life |название 2 = Девочки из Эквестрии |идентификатор сворачивания 1 = EqG |раздел 2:1 название = Девочки из Эквестрии |раздел 2:1 = Этот странный мир, Песня в кафетерии, Время действовать сообща, Наш вечер настал, Друг на всю жизнь |раздел 2:2 название = Радужный рок |раздел 2:2 = Радужный рок (песня), Стали лучше!@, чем были, Битва, Bad Counter Spell, Выше нос, Ты в наши сети попал, Козырь мной припасён, Нравлюсь я себе такой, Битва настаёт, Битва Рэйнбумс, Словно звёзды, My Past is Not Today, Friendship Through the Ages, Life is a Runway |раздел 2:3 название = Игры дружбы |раздел 2:3 = Игры дружбы (песня), Слёт СШК, Чего больше снаружи?, АКАДЕКА, Освободи магию, Рядом!@, передо мной |раздел 2:4 название = Легенды вечнозелёного леса |раздел 2:4 = Легенда Вечнозелёного леса, Полночь во мне, Магию прими, Спасём лагерь Эверфри, Стать легендой из твоей мечты, Твой дом там!@, где сердце |название 3 = Разное |идентификатор сворачивания 3 = other |раздел 3:1 название = Песни из книг |раздел 3:1 = Laugh, Ponyacci!@, Laugh, Hearth's Warming Peeve, The Flim Flam Peelcore 8000 |раздел 3:2 название = Песни из альбомов |раздел 3:2 = True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up, Dance Magic, It's a Pony Kind of Christmas (песня), Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Silent Night, Twelve Days of Christmas, Last Year I Got Coal for Christmas, Jolly Ol' St. Nick, Days Gone By (Auld Lang Syne) |раздел 3:3 название = Остальное |раздел 3:3 = Главная тема «Дружба – это Чудо», Equestria Girls (реклама) |раздел 3:4 название = Альбомы |раздел 3:4 = Songs of Friendship and Magic, Songs of Ponyville, Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, Magical Friendship Tour, Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, Rainbow Rocks CD , Equestria Girls CD, Songs of Harmony, Friendship is Magic Remixed, 2015 Convention Collection, Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, It's a Pony Kind of Christmas, Friendship is Magic Collection, Equestria Girls Collection, Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, Explore Equestria: Greatest Hits }}Категория:Навигационные шаблоны